Everybody's Changing
by AliceSweetCandy
Summary: Todo el mundo esta cambiando a su alrededor y ella no sabe como sentirse al respecto pero a un tratara de mantenerse en pie en el juego de la vida.


_You say you wander your own land__  
__But when I think about it__  
__I don't see how you can_

__Un frio gélido azotaba a la ciudad de Forks , los viejos especulan que podría tratarse del día más frio de la historia, es como si el sol hubiese desaparecido para siempre, el viento es cortante y los copos de nieve son más ligeros que el aire, las casas parecían locomotoras de vapor ya que sus chimeneas desprenden un humo grisáceo que teñía al cielo de un color negruzco parecido al cielo nocturno, las fuentes se transforman en jarrones helados que sujetan ramilletes de hielo, el viejo rio se ha disfrazado en un lago de azúcar glaseado y se extiende hacia el mar, las olas resuenan como cristales rotos, la escarcha cae cubriendo de lentejuelas a los gatos, los arboles parecen grandes hadas que visten camisones blancos, estiran sus ramas, bostezan a la luna y observan como derrapan los coches de caballos sobre los adoquines. El frio es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo, el sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte, era como una explosión de blanco cubriendo todo a su paso.

En el pequeño parque se encontraba una chica, de mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y de labios rojos como una fresa, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, de ojos azules verdosos, era algo pequeña pero su rostro solo mostraba la inocencia y en sus ojos reflejaban las más puras de las dulzuras.

_You're aching, you're breaking__  
__And I can see the pain in your eyes__  
__Says everybody's changing and I don't know why_

La gente al verla pensaba que estaba loca por estar en medio del terrible frio, pero ella estaba solo estaba ahí por una razón, ella estaba esperándolo a _él, _y no le importaba estar todo el día en el parque, ella lo esperaría siempre.

**Alice—**escucho su nombre, al ver quien la llamaba se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, pero en sus ojos ya no mostraban la misma alegría que antes.

**Hola Jasper—**Alice le sonrió dulcemente acercándose a la persona que tanto amaba, el la había citado en el parque porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle y ella encantada acepto.

**¿Cómo has estado?—**le pregunto Jasper tomando su mano.

**De maravilla Jazz ¿y tú?—**Alice se acerco a él lo suficiente para poder darle un beso en los labios pero cuando estuvo a punto de dárselo el desvío su rostro impidiéndole lo que ella tanto había deseado desde que lo conoció.

**Bastante bien—**Jasper estaba nervioso desviando la vista de Alice**—yo…necesito hablar contigo.**

**¿Qué pasa Jazz?—**Alice lo miro un poco asustada mientras tomaba sus manos.

**Alice, yo…ya no te amo—**Jasper bajo la mirada al ver que unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Alice.

**¿Desde cuándo has dejado de amarme?—**Alice se llevo las manos a su pecho para sentir el palpitar de su corazón tratando que la respuesta de él no doliera mas.

**Desde hace unos meses—**Jasper soltó un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo**—no sabía cómo decírtelo…tenía miedo de confesarte esto.**

**¿Hay alguien más?—**Alice trato de sonreír mientras que sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas causando que se congelaran por el frio convirtiéndolas en hielo que al caer al suelo se escuchaban leves sonidos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

**Si—**al escuchar eso Alice no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo jurando que su corazón se había roto**—tan solo estar con ella sin importar cuánto tiempo sea, hace que mi corazón palpite desenfrenadamente.**

Alice tomo un momento para pensar sii todo esto era cierto o solo se trataba de una cruel broma de mal gusto.

_So little time__  
__Try to understand that I'm__  
__Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
__I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
__But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

**¿Por qué?—**fue lo único que Alice pudo decir es estos momentos.

**Yo ya no siento lo mismo Alice, cambie y tu también deberías cambiar—**Jasper frunció el ceño**.**

**Yo no quiero cambiar—**sollozo Alice tratando de ya no llorar**—yo sé quién soy, no necesito cambiar.**

**Alice…tu jamás entenderás—**Jasper soltó un pequeño jadeo al causa del frio**—jamás entiendes nada, tu siempre has vivido en una burbuja de fantasía sin ver lo que sucede en tu alrededor, todos están cambiando y tú no te das cuenta de eso, siempre serás la chica ilusa que conocí.**

**Ya lo has dicho todo Jasper—**Alice lo miro con dolor.

**Lo siento Alice…no quise decir eso—**Jasper trato de acercarse a ella pero Alice se lo impidió. 

**Espero que seas muy feliz con ella—**Alice le regalo una brillante sonrisa cuando la realidad era que se estaba muriendo por dentro mientras se alejaba de el**—les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.**

Y sin decir más Alice salió corriendo de ahí, escucho a Jasper llamándola pero ella no se detuvo ya que no soportaría mas su frágil corazón.

_You're gone from here, soon you will disappear__  
__Fading into beautiful light__  
__Cos everybody's changing and I don't feel right_

Era doloroso para ella ver como todo a su alrededor comenzaban a cambiar poco a poco dándose cuenta de que Jasper había tenido razón en todo, mientras trataba de seguir jugando a un en el juego de la vida, ella ya no sabía cómo sentirse ahora, en sus largas horas de clases seguía pensado en Jasper, Alice lo había amado tanto tiempo que la sensación que sentía ahora era terrible.

**Alice—**la llamo su mejor Amiga y novia de uno de sus hermanos mayores**— ¿me estas escuchando?**

**Lo siento Bells—**Alice le sonrió tristemente.

**No deberías seguir pensando en el Ali, solo te hace más daño—**dijo Bella saliendo del aula de clases junto con Alice al escuchar el timbre.

**Lo sé Bells, pero no puedo evitarlo—**sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—**pero saldré adelante, el solo será un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado.**

**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ali—**Bella la abrazo fuertemente pero la sonrisa de Alice desapareció de su rostro al ver a Jasper besándose con otra chica.

_Esa chica debe ser la nueva novia de Jasper_—se dijo mentalmente Alice mientras pasaba a su lado junto con Bella sin prestarles atención.

Pronto seria su graduación, pronto se alejaría definitivamente de él deseando con todo su corazón no volverlo a ver más ya que solo le traía tristeza.

La graduación fue digna de ser recordada, la alegría era evidente en muchas personas, Alice se sentía mejor que antes, cruzaba algunas palabras con Jasper pero eso había sido todo.

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa, todos los estudiantes soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas de la felicidad, después de ese día no volvió a ver a Jasper.

Después de varios días después se entero de que supuestamente Jasper se había casado luego de la graduación con una tal María ya que ella esperaba un hijo suyo pero también había escuchado que se había ido a Inglaterra para dedicarse a fotógrafo de panoramas o algo así.

Alice se dedico al diseño, no abandono Forks pues si se iba estaría mucho más triste al saber que había dejado a todas las personas a quienes amaba atrás.

La vida había dado muchas vueltas para ella tratando de que la vida no la cambiara a ella, pero ella sabía perfectamente que cada día que pasaba era sumamente más feliz estando rodeada de toda la gente que la amaba.

_So little time__  
__Try to understand that I'm__  
__Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
__I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
__But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

Habían pasado 5 años, y Alice Cullen se había hecho a conocer en el mundo como una famosa diseñadora y actualmente casada con James Witherdale, tiene un hijo de 2 años y era tan adorable como la madre, su vida era perfecta, lo tenía todo, lo que ella siempre soñó en la vida.

Fue un día ordinario para ella, hoy tendría una sesión de fotos para su nueva colección de invierno, estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

Llego una hora antes al estudio para preparar todo pero se dio cuenta que no era la única que había llegado antes, un hombre de caballera rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, el corazón de Alice latió con mayor intensidad.

**Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo Alice—**Jasper le dio una calidad sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

**A pasado tanto tiempo Jasper—**Alice le sonrió dulcemente**— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Vine a verte—**Jasper tomo sus manos con cuidado temiendo hacerle daño**—cometí un grave error al separarme de ti Alice, te pido perdón por todo lo que te e echo…te amo, siempre te he amado.**

**Me hiciste mucho daño—**Alice lo miro con tristeza derramando unas cuantas lagrimas**—me dejaste para irte con otra chica y ahora vienes después de 5 años para decirme que me amas ¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesite? ¿Dónde estaba ese amor que me jurabas antes? Siempre había soñado con este momento pero has llegado muy tarde.**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—**Jasper abrazo a Alice fuertemente mientras sollozaba**—nunca he dejado de amarte, después de la graduación sabia que me sería imposible olvidarte, tu eres mi todo, tu eres mi corazón.**

**Debería odiarte Jasper pero no puedo—**Alice correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el**—no e podido cambiar después de todos estos años, tenias razón, siempre seré aquella chica ingenua que vive en su burbuja de fantasía.**

Alice se separo de él viéndolo a los ojos mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de él, Jasper acaricio la mejilla de Alice mirando sus hermosos ojos.

Jasper se acerco a ella para besarla pero Alice lo detuvo bajando la mirada.

_So little time__  
__Try to understand that I'm__  
__Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
__I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
__But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same__  
__Oh everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

**Estoy casada—**Alice se separo de el**—tengo un hijo y soy muy feliz con ellos.**

**Lo siento—**Jasper se sentía desesperado pero más que nada se sentía desbastado al saber que su Alice ya era de alguien más**—¿cómo es él?**

**Es maravilloso, lo amo con toda mi alma, cada segundo, minuto y hora que paso con él hace que mi corazón lata aceleradamente—**Alice sonrió ampliamente, Jasper sintió su corazón romperse a la mitad al escuchar lo mismo que él le había dicho esa vez.

**Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Alice, te lo mereces—**Jasper derramo un par de lagrimas dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.

**Jasper—**lo llamo Alice**—tenias razón, todo el mundo está cambiando y yo ya no se cómo sentirme por ello, trato de seguir en el juego de la vida haciendo una jugada cada día para no olvidar quien soy, pero me he dado cuenta que esto debía suceder así…tu cambiaste.**

Y sin decir más Jasper se retiro de ahí, ya no se volvieron a ver, Alice pretendió que ese día jamás sucedió.

Habían pasado 8 años, Alice se encontraba en el pequeño parque de Forks junto a su pequeño hijo Anthony de 10 años quien jugaba con los demás niños.

**¿Alice?—**escucho su nombre, al voltear para ver quien se trataba se encontró con Jasper.

**Hola jasper—**Alice le sonrió dulcemente mientras el tomaba asiento junto a ella en aquel banco.

**¿Quién es tu hijo?—**pregunto Jasper mirando a los niños corriendo y jugando.

**Es el—**Alice señalo a un niño quien se encontraba jugando cerca de los columpios**—su nombre es Anthony, es un niño muy inteligente.**

**Se parece mucho a ti—**Jasper sonrió ampliamente al ver al pequeño.

**Es lo que todos dicen—**Alice rio levemente mirando a su pequeño niño**— ¿cómo has estado?**

**Bastante bien, me he casado—**Jasper dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro**—a un te sigo amando Alice y eso jamás cambiara.**

**Lo sé Jasper—**Alice bajo la mirada tristemente**—pero debes seguir adelante sin mí.**

**No sé si pueda Alice—**Jasper se levanto mirando nuevamente a Alice**—debo irme, ha sido un placer volverte a ver Alice.**

**Mami, mami—**la llamo Anthony acercándose a ella.

**¿Qué pasa cariño?—**Alice tomo a su hijo en brazos besando su frente.

**¿Quién era el señor que estaba hablando contigo?—**pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

**Era un viejo amigo de mami—**Alice sonrió y sin decir más el pequeño Anthony y ella se fueron a casa, preguntándose ella si todo lo que sucedió entre ambos había sido para bien o para mal.


End file.
